Red Rose
by Depp1987
Summary: When Andy faints from trauma, can Miranda and the others figure it out, & how will the kids react? BTW the twins call Andy Marme from Little Women b/c I just think it's ADORABLE :)


**Truth Hurts **

If Nigel had not been standing there, Andy would have landed on the wall, and hit her head pretty badly. Miranda was in her office and came running, as her beloved came to staring oddly at her friends as they gathered around her wondering what had happened.

"Wha… What happ… Nigel why am I on the floor?"

"Andy you fainted, I was talking and then I turn around to catch you before you hit your head." Miranda was frozen; she was in shock that this had just happened.

"I… I…" Andy sat up slowly, leaning on Nigel's arm til she got her bearings. Slowly Nigel and she stood up, and he guided her to the chair in Miranda's office.

"I'll get you some water, don't move." She nodded, no chance she'd do that.

))))))&&&&&&^^^^^

As they sat together in the luxury dining room of the town house, Miranda was suspicious of her wife. The woman had never fainted in six years of her working with her. The twins were their usual selves, chatting about Dalton's upcoming dance, and the trip to London for Fashion Week, but over the spaghetti and garlic bread, Miranda was still worried. Not that she would ever alarm the kids.

"Marme, can you take me to school tomorrow, I want you to see my poem on the wall of Mrs. A.'s Writing Wall." Kassidy said proudly, Andy grinned back at her daughter. The twins loved this new life, and their mother's happiness.

"Baby, can we talk before you go on conference call with Kelly," Andy nodded, not really hearing her wife's urgency.

((((((((((%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$

"Sweetie, something had to happen to trigger that today, you had just had a conference call with Hermes's CEO and we both had chicken salad; how can one faint after they eat?" Miranda was in detective mode now, eyes penetrating her beloved.

"I did feel a little lightheaded, but I thought maybe I didn't have enough water." Andy wondered, looking at her wife in shock that Miranda could be so nervous.

"That's a possibility, I assume with the weather changing, and all four of us having the flu last week," Miranda, stood and went to change into pj's.

"I'll be more carefully baby, I promise. I'll see after I speak to Hermes." Andy went to the study and shut the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&********$$$$$$$$$$$####

Andy went to bed late that night, she crawled in beside Miranda, the Editor in Chief instinctively wrapped her in her grip possessively.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhhmmmm, you're late,"

"Sorry," Andy nestled closer, tucking her head under Miranda's chin.

"I don't like falling asleep without you," she responded, was Miranda scared about what had happened at the office today?

"Won't happen again, I promise lovie,"

&&&&&&&^^^^^^^*********$$$$$$$$$$))))

"Something is wrong, Nigel I can feel it," Nigel looked up from the slide e was working on.

"I've never known her to be like this,"

"She says everything is fine, that is my first clue." Miranda fingered the Book nervously.

"Want me to try?"

"What could it hurt; she won't let me in,"

"It could be noting you know," he replied, taking a sketch from a portfolio on the glass desk.

"I know," Miranda sighed, thinking of how easily Andrea brushed off all concerns everyone had.

That evening the girls were with their father in Lake Placid so the pair dined in. This time Miranda was determined.

"Look, I know I'm overreacting, but since when do you faint out of the blue; unless something triggered it,"

"I… I honestly have no idea Miranda, we ate, and then when I went to the closet with Nigel it just happened. Do you want me to see a doctor or something?"

"I suppose so, come here my love." Miranda held out her arms, and Andy went to her, sliding into her lap. She nestled down in a fetal position; they only cuddled in the rocking chair when the kids were gone. Andy let the motion put her to sleep, like always. She listened to her wife's heartbeat, never feeling so safe before.

"Shhhhhhhsshhhhhhh, my angel, I love you and I'm right here. OK, you're safe in my arms, nothing will ever hurt you, or take you from me," Andy was half-asleep at this point but she started whimpering uncomfortably.

"Sssshhhhhh, baby, its OK.. I have you, everything's OK, shhhhhh…" now Miranda was panicked, Andrea loved the rocking chair, and anytime she was upset, Miranda would sooth her immediately.

"My tummy hurts…" she whimpered, burying her face in her lover.

"Oh, my sweetie sshhhhhh, I'm here baby, I'm right here," Miranda held her tighter, shushing her as if she were a newborn.

"I've got you; I've got you, shhhhhh…" Miranda was now in state of sheer fear for what was going on with Andy.

&&&&&&&&^^^^^^%%%%%%%%######&&&&

"We need to talk," Miranda said as they strode through Central Park, hand in hand.

"What was that all about last night hhhmmmm?" Andy looked at the leaves in a rainbow mesh of colors, littering the path.

"Can, can we sit?" Miranda said nothing, just possessively grabbed her arm, and they sat on a bench.

"I… I hate seeing the color red, I… I was molested by someone when I was little, the person is a blur, but all I remember is red." Andy said stoically, waiting to see her wife's reaction.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got married,"

"You need to see a professional Andrea, _we _need to see someone and get through this."

"OK," there was no point in arguing when Andy knew she was right. She laid her head on Miranda's shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Sweetheart does your tummy hurt?" her lover asked softly, kissing her on the head.

"No," Andy whispered back, lost somewhere else.

"We are going to get through this, I promise." Miranda said softly, she was determined to see her wife through this agony.


End file.
